Mission Paw: A New Battle
This is the Second Mission Paw Created by Venz412 Characters * Paw Patrol show Characters * Andres * Juan Plot An Enemy Conqueror It all starts at Barkingburg. where The Earl and Princess talked about the Roles of a Leader. Earl: You know Princess, Being a leader of a nation takes a hard work to keep an Empire running. just like the Cazathan Empire. Princess: Yeah. I know that. And I can't wait to be one. Just as then A redcoat arrived to deliver the bad news to the Earl. Redcoat: Sir.... Huff.... We are having.... New Enemy....... Earl: Who? Redcoat: A mythical Creature... Aswang..... Now Fall.... Back.... The Redcoat dies due to a wound on his Abdomen. Princess: What's an Aswang? ???: Right in front of You.... Princess: Huh? the Main Villain Entered the Palace along with a horde of his minions. and Dashes towards the Princess and Punching Her sends towards the throne. Princess: AH! Son of Darkrness: That's for taking arrogance. Earl: what are you doing here? Son of Darkness: I am here to Take over Barkingburg and dominate this World. Earl: I Don't think So! The Earl Charged directly to the Enemy but the Son of Darkness managed to Disable the Earl and Mind Controls the Princess and the Earl. Son of Darkness: Looks like you are now under control for me now. Earl, Princess: Yes Master. Unknown to them Sweetie watched the whole spectacle from her doghouse. Sweetie: (Gasp) They have the leaders under control. and now I am all alone. What will I do now? Sweetie: I know. Paw patrol! Sweetie tries to establish a contact to the Paw patrol but.... Aswang: You! Sweetie: Gah! Sweetie managed to evade the Enemy and escapes the Castle via her Roadster and Zooms for the Cazathan Military base at Barkingburg. Sweetie: I need Help now! Soldier: Okay. I can establish a contact to the Paw patrol for now. In fact we are now at a plan to retake the castle but they are stronger than us too. Sweetie activated his pup tag to call the Paw Patrol. A New mission At the Lookout... Ryder and Rocky are repairing their Gear. Ryder: Rocky I need help for this. Rocky: On it Ryder.Ruff! Screwdriver! Rocky helps Ryder upgrading their Gear. just as then the Pup pad Rings. Rocky goes near the Pup pad. Rocky: Ryder is Sweetie! Ryder stands up and takes the Pup Pad. Ryder: Ryder here. Sweetie: Thank Goodness you answered my call. Ryder: what happened? Sweetie: Barkingburg is now Captured! by the Aswangs. Ryder: Wait a minute... You mean Aswangs?! Sweetie sends a raw footage about what she talked about. Ryder and Rocky watched the Footage and shocked to see that the Earl and Princess are now Mind-Controlled. Rocky: I can't believe this! Ryder: Me neither. Sweetie: And there's one more thing I heard from one of Andres' soldiers. which I temporary hide. Only the Guardians of the Iron Cross should stop them Sweetie: I am expecting you here because. I will aid you to save my home. Ryder: You mean.... you don't need to steal the Royal of Barkingburg for awhile no? Sweetie: Just put our Differences aside first okay and focus our Mission okay?! I will see you there. Ryder: Looks like It's time. Ryder raised his left hand and the Paw Cross flies towards him. Ryder: I will be the Guardian(Puts his Paw cross on his pocket) Ryder activates the Sliding pad and calls the Pups. Ryder: Paw Patrol! To the Air Patroller! Pups: Ryder needs us! Everyone rushed to the Paw Hangar and Marshall runs and trips on a pipe Chase: Oh no! Everyone tumbled towards the Air Patroller. Marshall: Looks like I snowballed all of you. everyone laughed as they head the Cockpit and the Air patroller lifts off. Chase: Hey! Where's Andres?! Ryder: Looks like he doesn't know what happened. Ryder: and now.... It's Time for a new MISSION PAW! Everypup: we are ready. The Air patroller activated its stealth mode and zooms for their hidden headquarters on Barkingburg. As they arrived at the Barkingburg Mission Paw Headquarters they geared up in mission paw. Ryder: We have bad news now. Sweetie seeks help from us. Chase: what about her? Ryder: Barkingburg kingdom is fallen and now.. and now its on the Hands of Our Enemies. Skye: You mean Aswang? Ryder: Yeah. like the ones we encounter on Samar. Ryder: Our main mission is Simple: Regain the Kingdom of Barkingburg. Ryder: Mission Paw Is on the ROLL! The Paw Patrol heads inside the Mission Paw Cruiser and heads for the Palace. An Unexpected arrival the War When the Mission Cruiser arrived at the Palace and they go down from it. Sweetie: Ryder! Good thing you arrived. Ryder: Okay Sweetie! What's the matter? Sweetie:(Gets on her battle stance with a Pup Rifle)That! Just as then Hordes of Aswang surrounded them. Ryder: If you want them....(Gets the Paw Cross from his Pocket)You need to get through me! CHASE!(Activates the Paw Cross) You need to get through me! Aswang Leader: Charge! Sweetie: Pups we need to help him! And the conflict outside begins. Ryder keeps slashing the Aswang's Chest and Back. While Chase and Zuma defended Ryder at the Left, Rocky and Rubble on the Right, While Skye and Sweetie defended on the Front. Aswang Leader: Send more Now! The Aswang summons more and More allies. Zuma: Dude! We are outnumbered what awe we Gonna Do? Chase: Yeah. We need a true help. ???: No way Paw Patrol we are here to help. ???: yeah! Sweetie looks on the Sky and Notices an AC-130 paradrops a pup and A young Guardian. The Guardian activates The Bow of wisdom while the Young Pup Activates his water Pistol. he Guardian Fires 3 Arrows on the Sky while the Pup Fires his Pup Pistol and hits the Arrows and small Barrage released and instantly kills the Aswangs around Sweetie and the Paw patrol. ???: Aswang lider! Aswang leader looks on the Sky and notices an Arrow headed towards him. Aswang Leader: Ang Tagabantay.....(The Guardian) The Aswang leader hits the arrow on his head and dies.... The Guardian and the Pup managed to land on the Grass outside the Barkingburg Palace. Ryder and the Pups heads to the Grass on the Barkingburg Palace. Ryder: Who are you??? Andres and Juan Reveal themselves. Juan carries the Iron Cross, Andres wears his MISSION PAW Attire. Chase: Andres! Andres: Paw Patrol... Sweetie! Juan: It's been awhile.... Ryder: Hey? What are you two doing here. Andres: Thanks to Sweetie and my soldier. They Informed me about the Aswang Invasion on Barkingburg. just as then I have a perfect ally to call for that mission. Sweetie: Who? Juan: I am Andres' ally. Juan Dela Cruz. Juan notices his bottle of holy water. Ryder: Why does your water boiling Juan? Juan: Bad news.... We have more enemies inside the Palace. Ryder: We are ready Juan. our weapons or gear is ready with holy water. Juan: Are you ready? Everyone: YES TAGABANTAY! Juan and the Paw Patrol entered the Palace. Aswang: They are here! Aswang: Charge! The Aswangs head and attack Juan and the Paw Patrol but they were defeated every single one of them as they fight towards the Throne Room. The Encounter Juan, Sweetie and the Paw Patrol reached the throne room. The Aswang king is sitting on the Throne. Son of Darkness: Well then..... It's been awhile..... Paw Patrol! Ryder: You will pay for What you have done Son of Darkness. Juan: Yeah! Give up! You're outnumbered. we are 10 and you are alone. Son of Darkness:Not Really.....(Snaps his fingers) Just as then The Earl and Princess attacked Ryder and The Pups. Paw Patrol: AW! Son of Darkness: for you Juan.... Follow me! The Son of Darkness dashed towards the Castle tower. Ryder: Get back here! MARSHALL!(Activates the Paw Cross Bow and Fires the Arrows) Son of Darkness: Not this time!(Blocks the attacks using a mace) Juan jumps and attacks the Son of Darkness using the sword of bravery. Juan: Ayah! Son of Darkness runs and runs along with Juan. Son of Darkness: Nyeah! Nyeah! Juan: Paw Patrol take care of the 2 while I pursue him. Ryder: Okay. Juan runs after the Son of Darkness while Sweetie and the Paw Patrol stays on the throne room dealing the Princess and the Earl. Andres: I know what we are going to do with them. The Earl tries to attack Ryder using his Sword. but... Ryder: Rocky! Ryder managed to stop the Earl's Strike using the Paw Shield of Aptitude. Sweetie is shocked to See Ryder activates the Paw Cross shield. Sweetie(Thought): He's a guardian too?! Ryder: Grah! Earl: I don't thinks say. Earl managed to Disable Ryder by attacking him on the Side and Punch him at the Face. Earl: Hehahahaha! Hm? Andres: Gotcha! Shadow Grab! Andres Disables the Earl. The Princess is heading towards Andres carrying a knife. Princess: I think YOU Need to stop THAT! Sweetie: No you Wouldn't! Princess: Huh?(Turns to Sweetie) Sweetie: Flying Thunder Kick! Sweetie dashed and Kicks the Princess' abdomen and heads to the Earl and stuck! Andres: Ryder Now! Ryder heads infront of the Earl and Princess, Reverts the Iron Cross into its Original Form raises it on the Air. Andres: Forte in Fide, Strong in Faith. Hand of God REVERT! The Rays from the Paw Cross shines in front of the Earl and the Princess. the souls of the Aswang in them just as then Andres noticed them and Fires his Holy Pistol and the soul Disappears. Princess: Huff..... Huh? What happened?(Feeling disoriented) Earl: Ow..... My head....(Feeling Disoriented) Ryder: You are now okay... your highness. Chase: You are under control by the Son of Darkness. and serves as elite warriors to stop us. and Andres and Ryder managed to save you. Marshall: Speaking of which Chase..... Where's Juan? Just as then An Earthshatter rumbles the Palace. Ryder: Looks like it comes from the Castle Tower. Let's roll! Everyone: Yeah! An Epic Duel At the Castle Tower Juan and the Son Of Darkness are having a close and tense combat using all of their weapons. Juan: Yah! Here's For YOU! Son of Darkness: No! The Son of Darkness evades and launch a Devastating attack to Juan flies to the Door where the Group arrived. Everyone: Aray!(Ouch!) Son of Darkness: Huff... Puff.... Nothing of you can Defeat me. Andres: Ruff! Construction Claw!(Activates his Claw from his Mission Paw Pup pack and Grabs Juan's Iron Cross) Son of Darkness: Ikaw! Ikaw! rin ang Tagabantay!(You! You are also the Guardian!) Andres: Huff.... Puff... This Will Be your Last! (Raises the Iron Cross) MINDLINK! The Paw Patrol emerged on Mindlink: The Earl and Princess empowers Ryder, The Paw Patrol Pups is now Empowered Andres while Juan Empowers by the Vestures of God. Son of Darkness: You have activated the White Orb's Power? Clever.... but... The Son of Darkness Charged Ryder but deflects using The Sword of Bravery from his Paw Cross. Ryder: Yah! Son Of Darkness: Gh! Ryder: Don't you Dare to Hurt my Friends.... OR ELSE! The Son of Darkness keeps attacking Ryder... Ryder: Grah!Rubble! (Switched from Sword to Whip) The Son of Darkness grabs the Rope and Swings Ryder around the Air and hits him on the wall. Ryder: Ow! Andres: You! Chra! Andres charged the Son of Darkness and attacks him using his Bolo infused with Paw Patrol Pup Seals. the Son of Darkness attacks Andres using his Mace but deflected using his Bolo. Juan goes to Ryder and lets him Drink his holy water. Ryder stands up. Ryder: Salamat Juan.... (Thanks Juan) Juan: I have a plan. like we did last time but I need Andres this time. Ryder: I get it. Earl(Mindlink): Ryder. i will give you the Power of Valor to stop him Ryder: Yeah Your Highness. MARSHALL! Juan and Ryder activates the Bow of Wisdom. Andres: Looks like I have the Plan. Andres falls back to Ryder and Juan Charging their Attack. Son of Darkness: Where do you think you going?! Andres: Stay! The Son of Darkness froze. Andres: Ruff Double BOLO! Andres activates his Second Bolo on his left pup pack slot and infused it with Lightning and the Paw Holy seal. Juan: We are ready. Just as then a dark fairy arrived with the Son of Darkness. Peru-ha: Looks like we need to finish them. Son of Darkness: Yeah... Just as then The 3 Guardians launched a devastating Attack heading towards the 2 enemies Andres: Lightning Seal: Infernal Blast! Son of Darkness: NO!!!!!! The Son of Darkness and Peru-ha are eliminated by Andres' Bolos and Vanishes the 2 into ashes Eliminating them. Andres: Natapos na ang Gulo(The Battle is over.) Mindlink Remove! The Paw Patrol, Earl, Sweetie and the Princess Emerged in front of the 3 Guardians. Andres, Ryder, Juan: Huff... Puff..... Ruff..... Earl: You 3 Did it! You managed to retake Barkingburg.... Juan: not all of them.....(points outside and sees Hordes of Aswang and Managed to Breach the Throne Room and notices the holy water is boiling) Andres: I think I will head to the throne Room. ALONE! Andres dashed towards the Throne room. Zuma: Wait Andres! Chase: Yeah Wait! Everyone heads to the throne Room. and Andres looks on the enemy Andres: Looking for your Leader? well... He's Dead. along with your mage. Aswang Captain: Pagbayarin mo yan Andres!(You will pay for this Andres) The Aswang Charged towards Andres. Ryder, Juan, Earl, Princess, Sweetie: Andres NO! Andres: Ruff! Paw Cross! Andres unsheaths his Paw Cross from his Pup pack and Raised it on the air. Andres: By the Power of God! Vested and Strong Me.... Expelled all evil.... PUTING LIWAY!(White Orb) A bright Light emerged from Andres' Paw Cross. Shielding the Gangs Eyes and Aswangs fade into ashes and an echo appeared... ???: Hindi pa tayo tapos... Andres(Andres, this is not the End.) Andres: Natapos na eh(It's done already) End of the Epic Battle of Barkingburg Andres: Huff... Puff.... Andres falls into the Floor. Ryder and the Group runs to him. Ryder: Andres! Pups: Andres! Earl: Looks like he saved us all... Zuma: Wyder. Look(Points on Andres' Pup Pack) Ryder: Looks like Andres is also the Hidden Guardian of the Iron Cross.(As he holds the Iron Cross) Juan: I think he Risked his life to save us all.... Sweetie: A true hero.. Juan: I think I can heal him. Princess: How? Juan takes a bottle of Holy water and Gives Andres Holy Water. Andres: uhh... Ahh.... Ryder: Andres! Zuma: Dude! Andres: Looks like I overexert my power huh? Everyone goes for a group hug on Andres. Andres: Looks like I risked everything to Save this kingdom.... Earl: You said it. Everyone sits in front of Andres. Andres: Everything is now peaceful as of now. Zuma: Wow... I don't know you are the Guardian Andres. Andres: Looks like we need to take a sleep after a long and risky night. Everyone: Yeah. Everyone Heads into their Bedroom to take a sleep after a long Night The Reward of Saving The Daybreak arrived. Andres: Ruff.... Huff.... Andres leaps from the Bed ahead of the Paw patrol takes his Gear and heads to the throne Room. Earl: Oh Andres. Andres: Good morning yer Highness. Earl: Good morning Andres. You did very well saving this kingdom and our lives as well. Andres: Looks like I did everything to save it. even some dire circumstances. Ryder and the Paw Patrol along with Sweetie and the Princess entered the Throne Room. Paw Patrol, Princess, Sweetie: Good Morning Leaders. Andres: Hehehe. I am no leader during this time. ???: So it seems Andres.... Andres: Eh? A blue arrow heads towards Andres. but Andres deflects using his Bolo. Andres: Clever Juan, very clever. Juan shows up. Juan: Looks like everyone's here. Earl: Yeah.... I guess you are returning to Adventure bay are you? Ryder: Yeah. earl: I have something to give to you before you leave. Paw Patrol, Juan: What is it? Earl: Please kneel. The Paw Patrol and Juan Kneel. Earl: for Ryder and Juan I will give them Order of the Guardians as heroes or Guardians of the Iron Cross. For the Pups I will give them Pup-Tags representing their weapons on the Iron Cross: * Skye: Pink Collar with a puptag of a swift Wings represent her ability to pass power of Speed * Chase: Blue Collar with a Pup tag bearing the Sword in a blue background representing the Power to access the Sword of Bravery. * Marshall:Red Collar with a Pup tag bearing the Bow with a blue rope representing the Power to activate the Bow of Wisdom. * Rubble: Yellow Collar with a pup tag bearing a Blue Whip with the word "Katarungan(Justice)" represents the Power to activate the Whip of Justice * Zuma: Orange collar with a pup tag bearing A Spear piercing a heart represents the Spear of Valor. * Rocky: Green Collar with a pup tag bearing a Shield with a Blue Aura. Represents the Power of the Shield of Aptitude. * Sweetie: Pink Collar with a pup tag of a Red Cross with a letter K represents her call for help with the Paw Patrol Earl: And for you Andres. You received the Highest Reward. Andres proped his head down. Earl: I will give you a medal, a pup tag and a blessing. The Earl gives Andres 3 things. *Medal: The Order of the Hero for Barkingburg- Saving Barkingburg from aswang Domination *Pup Tag: Red Collar with a pup tag beaing the Red Iron Cross in a white Background Just as then the Earl takes his Sword and gives Andres some blows Earl: I hearby dub you.... Andres: Hero and Guardian of Barkingburg Andres: Tch! Everyone: URA! Andres the Paw Patrol stand up. Andres: Thanks Earl of Barkingburg. Ryder, Juan and the Paw Patrol Pups tries to leave the Palace but Andres asked Andres: Saan Kayo pupunta( Where do you think y'all going?) Ryder: We will go back to the Adventure bay Andres. Andres: I think I can help you to take there too fast. Paw Patrol, Juan: How?! Andres: Hold paws or hands first. The Paw Patrol and Juan hold their hands/paws. Andres: Hang on for this one..... (Looks on the Earl) Ryder: What about you Andres? Andres: I think I will go back to a Military base here. Princess: Wait you have a military base here? Andres: Not far from here. Earl Remember our Defensive pact. Earl: Yes. Andres: So. Are you ready? Paw Patrol: You bet. Juan: Handa na!(Ready) Andres: Earl. Earl: Ready. Andres and Earl form a hand/ paw seal. Andres, Earl: Lightning Transmission Technique! A Thundercloud emerged inside the palace and 8 Lightning Strikes Hits Juan and the Paw Patrol. and sends them From Barkingburg to Adventure bay. At the Bay..... A thundercloud is formed at the Backyard and 8 Thunderstrikes hits the Ground. as then The Paw Patrol appeared after 8 lightning Strikes and the Thundercloud Dissappears Ryder: Looks like Andres takes us home too fast. Chase: Wow.... I feel nothing as we arrived here. Marshall: Me neither. The pups looked around. Ryder: Juan are willing to take a nap with us? Juan: Ah... Hindi, Magbalik muna ako doon sa Embassy at Magpahinga doon(Sorry, I need to go back to the Embassy to take a rest) Ryder: Ah, Naintindihan ko. (I understand) Juan walks until he reach his Quarters at the Embassy, Puts the Iron Cross on a wall and takes a nap, Suddenly Vicente entered Juan's Quarters and pats him on the head. Vicente(Whispers): Mabuhay.... Aking Tagabantay...(Welcome, Guardian) Back at Barkingburg. Andres: Huff... Puff.... Earl: Andres! Andres: Looks like I overexert the Technique. Earl: Yeah... I think you need rest. Princess: Looks like he's in a real Trouble. Sweetie: yeah.(Looks concern) Andres: Huff..... Puff...... Andres passed out. Earl, Sweetie, Princess: Andres! The Princess takes Andres to the guest bedroom and laid him on a bed. and left him. Head back Adventure Bay 2 Days Later. Andres is at the Barkingburg courtyard. Earl: Looks like you are leaving Barkingburg. Andres looking on his Corsair. Andres: Yeah. I think I need to go back to Adventure bay. to visit My Pals. Earl: Thanks and It's been pleasure to ally with you... Andres, Guardian and King of Cazatha. Andres and Earl shakes hands/paws. Andres rides on his F4U Corsair. Andres: Earl of Barkingburg..... Hanggang sa uulitin!(Until we meet again) Andres Airplane takes off and heads for the Lookout. At the Airplane... Andres: Adventure bay... Lookout... RUFF! RUNAWAY! At the Backyard on the Lookout a Runaway spawned at the Back of Andres hut... Ryder: Hey?! What's the Landing zone doing here on the Backyard. Suddenly a Corsair heads towards the Runaway behind the Hut and landed Successfully. and heads to a stop and suddenly. A pup showed up. Ryder: Andres?! Is that you? Andres: The One and Only. The Pups gathered around Andres and gives him a hug. Andres: I missed you too all. It's been 2 days. Ryder: Wow! Andres. I don't know you are a pilot. Andres: Hehehe. since the Second world war. now let's go inside and play pup pup boogie. Everypup: Hooray! Andres heads inside along with the paw Patrol. Andres looked back to his hut. Andres: RUFF! HIDE! The F4U Corsair heads under the ground along with the runaway and Andres follows the Paw Patrol to play. END Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Mission PAW Category:Fanon Movies Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Action